Many consumers prefer a truck styled fabric top with covered storage in a rear cargo area that is covered with soft or hard tonneau to create a secure cargo area. Objectives: Design soft top with one-hand easy open Sunrider and with soft/hard tonneau cargo area coverage. Secure storage should be a standalone. Individual accessory pieces, such as Bestop Windjammer®, Bikini® and Duster® provide same coverage of a Jeep cockpit, rear curtain and cargo area. Windjammer®, Bikini®, Duster® (all trademarks for soft top products owned by Bestop, Inc.) are separate pieces and are not as weather tight as a one-piece Half Top. Windjammer, Bikini, Duster do not contain features and benefits including Sunrider for Hard Top® folding mechanism, zipper-less design and spring loaded fabric tensioning designs.